


Feelin' Blue

by Spectascopes



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Underswap (Undertale), Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Character Death, Fell Sans is There For Him, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Multiverse, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Red loves pet names, Swap Sans is Sad, They on the Surface, Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24834661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spectascopes/pseuds/Spectascopes
Summary: Underswap Sans goes to a party. He's been living on the surface, surrounded by a multiverse of other monsters, but something isn't quite right. Not for him, at least.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	Feelin' Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Angsty one-shot, please mind the tags!!
> 
> follow me on [tumblr](https://spectascopes.tumblr.com/) for fic updates/to send asks :O

The party went on around him like nothing was wrong. Celebrations weren’t unusual- lots of the different monsters from different universes liked to get together and have fun. What was there to be bummed about? Everybody had been on the surface for two years now, and with the aid of the dimensional machine Sans had completed, all variations of monsters could come and go and mingle as they pleased. It was a great time to be alive.

Blue sat on the couch, staring down into his drink, which he clasped between two shaking hands. He felt the pitied looks more than he saw them- he refused to raise his sockets from his water, only daring to look up and flash a forced smile when his new nickname was called.

This particular party was being hosted in Red and Edge’s home. They were strange versions of Sans and Papyrus- a little rougher around the edges with dirty senses of humor, but still good. As Sans had been the one to complete the machine and bring the multiverse together, he and his brother had been allowed to “keep” their names- Sans and Papyrus. Blue didn’t mind his new nickname, and it seemed Red and Edge were warming up to theirs’ despite there still being some confusion at times.

Red was a successful engineer at some prestigious human school, though he seemed to do a lot of his work from home. He made a lot of money, he had to, to afford a house with four bedrooms like this one. Blue couldn’t imagine- Red had his own office in his own house, and Edge had one too! The aforementioned Sans was playfully bragging to Blackberry, another “rougher” Sans, about how “damn rich” he was. Blue overheard it from the couch.

Everything was good. The humans were nice to them, even if troubles sometimes arose. The monsters were settling in nicely. Everybody was happy. 

Blue’s water vibrated, rings forming as the bass of the stereo went wild as a new song came on. The skeleton’s eyes went a little wide- he’d never actually  _ heard _ this song, he’d only felt the vibrations of the bass through the walls of his home. He remembered sighing in annoyance at it. Papyrus listened to the same songs over and over again.

Soon the surface of his water was disturbed by drops of vaguely blue magic. His hands began shaking with renewed vigor. He could feel the eyes on him and he shrank into the couch as much as he could as a sob rose from his chest.

“Hey- hey, you okay, man?” came a voice from the arm of the couch. Blue jerked and saw Red, who was turned to wave to Sans and Papyrus about turning the volume down. The monsters did so, looking at Blue with worry in their eyes. Red had it in his, too, as he looked back to the skeleton at hand.

“I’m okay,” Blue squeaked, shifting his cup to one hand to wipe at his tears. “I’m… I-I’m…”

“Hey- it’s okay to not be okay, dude. You wanna come up to my room for a bit and chill? It’s a little loud down here.”

“Yes, please,” Blue all but whimpered, allowing his water to be taken by his alternate self and getting to his feet. He sniffled as he looked and saw everybody staring, some degree of pity in their various eyes. He saw his universe’s Alphys, and he looked away at once. He’d been pushing her away the last few weeks. He’d been pushing everybody away and he knew it.

Red led Blue up the stairs and into his room, opening the door and beckoning Blue to go first.

“Don’t worry, Edge just cleaned it- usually it’s a mess, but he wanted it clean for the party. God knows why.”

Blue didn’t say anything to that, only walked in and stood awkwardly in the center of the room.

Red’s bedroom had a bed, made up by Edge no doubt, a dresser with some cool models on it, and a few bookshelves. It was a nice room. Blue wiped his tears away to no avail; the damn things kept coming. 

“Here, c’mon- you can sit on the bed, it’s clean,” Red said, leading the way and sitting down on it, patting the space beside him. Blue followed without a word.

Silence settled over the two of them. Blue clenched his fists against his legs as he cried. He felt helpless and embarrassed and so, so alone. His quiet melancholy lasted a minute or so before Red let out a deep breath beside him.

“You want a hug, sweetheart?”

Blue nodded. He all but fell into the other skeleton’s arms. He didn’t know Red very well- he didn’t know a lot of the other skeletons very well, honestly, and he’d been pushing away the people he did know.

“Shh, yer fine, I gotcha,” Red comforted. “S’all good.”

“I-I’m sorry-”

“Nothin’ to be sorry about, Blue. I get it.”

Blue hugged Red a little tighter before pulling away and, again, wiping at his tears. He must have looked horrible. He hadn’t been sleeping. He’d hardly been eating. And now here he was, invited to a party out of pity, breaking down like he was some kind of child.

“You wanna talk about it?”

Blue shook his head, only to pause and nod a moment later, staring at the floor, gripping his pants in his hands, a few strangled sobs finding their way out. He clenched his teeth.

Red laid a hand on his shoulder, rubbing it gently. 

“Take yer time, sweetheart. Ain’t no rush.”

“I-I miss him,” Blue managed, looking over at Red for a moment before he sniffled and looked away again.

The other skeleton made a sad noise, reaching up to wipe a stray tear from his own eye before he continued to rub Blue’s shoulder, giving it a pat now and again.

“I know. I’m sorry, hun. I won’t pretend to know what yer goin’ through, but I’m here. I know we ain’t know each other that well, but Stretch was a buddy of mine… and yer his little brother.”

Blue whined at that and his tears fell heavier. Red gathered him up in his arms, cooing as the littler, bluer Sans curled up against him and all but melted into the embrace, wrapping his arms around Red’s ribs and holding tight.

“I ca-can’t stop seeing it,” Blue said, mouth working ahead of his brain. “I can’t- can’t stop… stop seeing the- the… the dust, the- the rope, I… I didn’t even say goodbye…”

“I know. I know,” Red said, rubbing Blue’s back.  
“What if- what if I- it was me- what if-”

Red pulled the other monster away enough to look at him. He had a serious look in his sockets.

“Now don’t you ever go sayin stuff like that, sweetheart. Stretch never shut up about you, how much he loved you, all that mushy shit. Fuck, man, you were probably what kept him goin’ for so long. What happened isn’t your fault.”

Blue hugged Red for all he was worth, breaking down into the other monster’s arms. 

“I can’t even- I can’t- when I see his bedroom door I j-” Blue’s voice broke and he had to swallow thickly before he could continue. “I j-just can’t… I  _ can’t _ , Red, I…”

Red was quiet for a moment as he continued to rub Blue’s back.

“Do ya get lonely, livin’ in yer house without him?”

Blue nodded into Red’s chest.

“Hun, why don’t ya just… leave?” Red asked, not accusing, not mad, just… asking.

“I don’t- I… I don’t know where I’d go…”

“You know anybody would be happy ta have ya- hell, we got the space- why don’tcha move in here?”

Blue was silent, sniffling into Red’s ribs.

“Yeah, sweetheart, I bet that’d make ya feel just a bit better. Edge ‘n me could come help ya move, get yer stuff all sorted, you could sell that place and be set for a while. Ain’t no point livin’ in that big empty house all by yerself.”

“I don’t want to forget him,” Blue said softly.

“Baby Blue, you know yer memory isn’t that shitty,” Red replied. “He wouldn’t want you ta be all alone, would he?”

“Why’d he leave me alone then?” Blue said before he could think better of it. His own words only made him cry harder, which in turn made Red hold him tighter and coo more reassurances to him as he all but wailed into his chest.

“Shh, darlin’, you’re okay… you  _ know  _ that isn’t why he… he did what he did. You know that.”

“I kn-know- but-”

“No ‘buts’ sweetheart, you know he wasn’t like that. You knew ‘im better than anybody. He didn’t go because he wanted you to be alone.”

Blue digested his words for a moment, grabbing at Red’s jacket.

“My therapist said… that he probably thought I’d be better off without him. I don’t  _ want _ to be better off without him…”

“That don’t mean you need to be alone ‘n sad for the rest of yer life, Blue,” Red reasoned. “You’ll miss him forever, sure, but… you don’t have to be miserable for all eternity.”

Blue sniffled.

“Besides, hun, you’ve got lots of monsters all around ya who are willing to help. We wanna help you. We miss him, too, but you were his baby bro. We wanna be here for ya.”

“I’ll… I’ll think about it,” Blue said softly. “Moving out, that is…”

“That’s good enough for me,” Red said, pulling Blue away to give him a sad smile. “How ‘bout you ask yer therapist about it, huh?”

Blue nodded at that.

“And you just remember that yer always welcome here with Edge ‘n me. Don’t be afraid to hit me up any time, sweetheart, I’ll be around.”

“Thank you, Red,” Blue whispered.

“Not a problem, hun. You take all the time ya need. You wanna head back down?”

Blue thought for a moment, positioning himself to sit normally on the bed, feeling a little embarrassed to have broken down so readily into Red’s arms like that. 

“I can stay with ya, if ya want,” Red offered. Blue looked up sheepishly into his alternate’s sockets. They were so warm and genuine, so… worried. 

“Yeah… yeah, that’d be nice,” he said, chasing the tail end of his tears away and taking a few deep breaths. “If you don’t mind, of course…”

“It’d be a pleasure, Blue. How ‘bout we go hit up the food- yer lookin’ a bit thin. We gotta get some meat on them bones, ya little runt.” Red stood and patted his belly.

Blue smiled a little at that. “I’m pretty hungry, if I’m to be honest.”

Red held out his hand, and Blue accepted the help. 

**Author's Note:**

> i really like when underfell sans overuses pet names and shit, but i never really write it. why? why do i deny myself these simple pleasures?


End file.
